


Fact

by Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit/pseuds/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit
Summary: Fact : Hinata was older than Kageyama.Fact : Kageyama was now older than Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	Fact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Hinata Day. Idk why i wrote this but damn. I'm sorry. I literally wrote this in 5 mins so mistakes ayayay

Fact : Hinata was older than Kageyama.

Shouyou never missed a chance to tease him about it.  
''Yamayama you should listen to you elders'', he would say with a smirk, his voice wavering with unconcealed laughter. 

Fact : Hinata was born on the day of the summer solstice.

It was very fitting, considering that he has two suns in his name, and a third in his smile.

Fact : Kageyama adored when Hinata would fly.

He was always entranced by his form, his jump, his metaphorical wings. But above all, he was mesmerized by the smile that shined his way following a powerful spike.

Fact : Hinata lived in an abusive household.  
He never told anyone. He would always pass his bruises as volleyball injuries or blame them on his clumsiness. He made it all the way to third year when things went from bad to worse. And...Shouyou couldn't deal anymore.

Fact : Hinata was in fact wingless.  
This was proven when he fell from the highest building in town to never fly again.

Fact : Hinata killed himself on December 21st. On the winter solstice, the day before the setter's birthday. Kageyama couldn't help but think that the universe had a very twisted sense of humor.  
Kageyama was 24 while Hinata was forever 18. 

Fact : Kageyama was now older than Hinata. And he didn't like it one bit.


End file.
